james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eytukan
he is really unlucky when he gets killed we never actually see him fight. Tsmukan Work needed I'm flagging this one up for some serious work that needs doing, this is a major character and it's a stub. I'd do it myself but I don't own any of the expanded universe publications, I'm editing purely on my recall of the films here. Lepras | Banks like cathedrals 21:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) He understands English No one is translating for Jake when he reveals his original mission, but he seems to undertsand what Jake said. :Does the article say the opposite? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC) it says it is unconfirmed if he could or preferred not to :The article does not talk about his understanding of the human language. Speak != understand. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Abilities The fact that Eytukan is shown fighting alongside his warriors in the defense of Hometree is proof that he is a skilled enough archer, perhaps not to the same extent of Neytiri or Tsu'tey but he appeared able with the bow and arrow which should be noted. MaSempu 20:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Him simply firing a bow is not any indication of skill. All that means is that he knows how to use it, if he was shown hitting people a mile away with it then there should be some mention. But for the purpose of the wiki he is no more skilled than any other Na'vi, and at that point why bother even mentioning that he can use one if all Na'vi can use one. I don't think any character even has a mention of being skilled or unskilled in the manner you wish to portray it. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 20:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Not all Na'vi are skilled with the bow and arrow, the Na'vi civillians for example. The fact that it is shown that Eytukan knows how to accurately fire an arrow from a bow should be mentioned. His level of skill is unknown but since he is shown to have some knowledge on how to use a bow should be mentioned. MaSempu 20:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It was just checked that he fires 1 arrow at an object the size of a house, and then dies 5 minute later, not really much proof. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 20:28, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :He knows how to fire an arrow skillfully, it should be pointed out on his page. MaSempu 20:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::How does one "fire arrow skillfully"? What's the difference to "just shooting an arrow"? For that matter what is the level (in Na'vi standards) that can be considered "skilled". For all we know Neytiri or Tsu'tey (for example) could be just rookies in archery =P. And regarding that scene, we don't even see if his arrow hits the target =). --LuckyMan 20:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Eytukan is a hunter, and it is assumed that he is just as skilled as any other hunter. There was nothing outstanding about his one shot that would suggest that he is an expert with his bow. Adding an "abilities" section is superfluous at best. 20:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::He would not have been able to fire an arrow if he didn't have any skill in archery so it is blatant that he has some skill. Tsu'tey and Neytiri are not rookies with a bow, Tsu'tey is shown to take down a Sturmbeest and manages to kill many RDA soldiers in the final battle, and Neytiri used her bow against the Viperwolves when saving Jake and was able to kill Quaritch with her father's bow. MaSempu 20:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, but why is that level "skilled" (for the record I'm not even saying that they are rookies. This is purely theoretical). That level of skill with a bow could as well be the very minimun that's required among the Na'vi (or Omaticaya). The point being that even if we think something is skilled, it might not be that from another perspective (hence it's speculation). Also, I've used a bow three times in my life, I even hit the target in the target range. Am I skilled with the bow? =P. --LuckyMan 20:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::So, if Lyle fired his gun, does that mean he knows how to skillfully fire it? Just because he did something doesn't mean that its proof of something else. For all we know he hasn't fired a bow in years and only did so then because they had a need to fight. All that scene really proves is his naiveity JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 20:50, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Luckyman, if what you say is true, then yes, you at least have some knowledge and skill of the bow and arrow, like Eytukan, while that does not necessarily make you a master or expert with the bow, at the very least, you are able to use one, and in Eytukan's case, without a problem. JayBo, naiveity? Who are you referring to? Wainfleet or Eytukan? MaSempu 21:03, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Eytukan for fireing upon a massive flying machine in which he had no hope of defeating. Thats all that scene in which he fires a single arrow infers. Its not what you know, its what you can prove. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 21:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Eytukan wasn't willing to surrender his home willingly and would fight to protect it first, regardless of the odds, and the Na'vi had little knowledge of human weaponry, they wern't expecting the firepower to be that overwhelming, Eytukan would have ordered the clan to flee from the start if he had known of the explosive firepower of the fleet, and did so the very moment he realised this, when the fleet assaulted Hometree with the incendiary rounds and burned it to a crisp, but that is not important here. Back to the subject, he is able to use a bow and arrow, I simply feel that this should be pointed out on the character's page. MaSempu 21:20, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Like I've already said, every hunter has to know how to use a bow. There was nothing in the film that suggested that Eytukan had any more skill than other Na'vi hunters. It would be a waste of time to put this in the article if it's already a prerequisite for becoming a hunter. There's nothing special about it. 21:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) English What is this deleted scene that shows him speaking English? It's called The Challenge, where Tsu'tey and Jake engage in a lengthly duel. Shortly before the fight takes place, Eytukan breaks up both Jake and Tsu'tey after the latter tries to attack Jake and yells "Stay, stay!" in English before stating in Na'vi "This is not a proper challenge." but this is the only indication that Eytukan can speak any English at all. RDASUX 12:00, May 17, 2011 (UTC)